Destiel Ties
by Canadia Valentine
Summary: In this one shot: Sam and Dean are fighting demons when Dean prays for Cas. Cas shows up and kills all the demons. All but one. Dean gets possessed and reciting Latin won't work this time. Cas is given the chance to kill Dean, or allow Sam to be killed by the demon possessing Dean.


Dean is a man who fights for everything his father believes in.

I am an angel who fights for what my father believes in.

We are not so much as different as to say that our fathers have ruined us. I am ready to kill for him. For both of them. Sam is a brother to me. In front of Sam, I am a brother to Dean as well. Set aside the public places and we share a profound bond that will carry us throughout our wayward lives. We shall carry on. No matter the problems. No matter the difficulties. No matter the deaths. I will save Dean.

Help! Cas!

Dean echoed in my head. He was in trouble.

"I'm here," I announced as I appeared in the rather dire circumstance.

Demons. Demons sent by Cowley were circling Sam and Dean. So many filled a construction warehouse.

"Cas!" Sam exclaimed as a demon held him by the throat. "Little help?"

"Of course," I examined the room. Fifty demons at least. I held my fingers to the heads of the ones who were possessed.

Forty.

Thirty.

Twenty.

Ten.

Five.

One.

My feet found themselves walking towards Dean. Throat to throat as the demon and he fought for the win. Black mist exported itself from the demon and into Dean.

Dean inhaled as the body in front of him fell to the ground. His chest heaved as he tried to stop the demon from controlling him.

"Dean!" Sam and I yelled in unison.

"Sammy," Dean's eyes flashed between the brilliant green and dreadful black. "Cas?"

"I'm here, Dean." I bent down next to Dean.

"I can't fight for much longer." Dean sharply exhaled. "You have to do it, Cas." His eyes rolled back for a second. "Kill me."

"I can't do that, Dean," I said quickly. "Sam can do an exorcism spell." I looked hopefully at Sam.

"This is different," Dean said. "I can feel the Mark re-possessing me."

"That's impossible," Sam said with weary eyes. "The Mark of Cain is gone. Right, Cas?" I nodded. "Then we do and exorcism and you're fine."

Sam started to recite the Latin words. Dean only flinched at the pain of fighting the demon within him.

"It's not working!" Dean spat.

"It will." I tried to reassure him.

Dean grumbled beneath his breath and ran at Sam. Eyes black.

"Dean!" Sam yelled as his back came into contact with a pile of wood.

"Knives are useless to demons." Dean一no, not Dean一 said as he whipped out a knife. "But humans are so small and defenseless when it comes to sharp objects and bare skin." My angel blade dropped from my sleeve. "And Sam Winchester is defenseless at the moment." The demon raised Dean's arm that held the knife. "Goodbye, Sam." The arm came down and the demon stepped back as the knife fell. Dean had forced his body to step back and in doing so, Dean was stabbed by the demon.

"No!" Sam shouted and ran over to Dean's body.

"I told you, Winchester." The demon spoke. "I am not harmed. Only this body." Raised the knife once again.

I found myself with the angel blade pressed against Dean's back. "Leave this body," I demanded.

"Go ahead, Castiel." The demon turned around. "Kill me, and kill your beloved Winchester." I lowered my eyes and the blade. I couldn't kill Dean. Not after what we have been through. "That's what I thought." He turned back to face Sam. "Now where were we?"

My arm raised in unison as the demon lifted the knife. But my arm came down first. Dean's body lit up with power as the demon was killed. I had stabbed him. Dean Winchester is dead now because I couldn't save him.

Dean's body fell lifeless to the floor but I had caught it before impact. I held Dean as tears started to form. Sam was yelling. It was directed at both Dean and me.

Sam pulled me up off the ground and punched my face repeatedly and all I thought about was Dean.

I hadn't admitted to him before that I had more than friendly feelings towards him. We had shared times together where we both knew how one another felt. But neither of us had admitted it.

Sam was holding the angel blade in his hand as he had me forced down on the ground. "What have you done?" He held the blade up to my neck. "You killed my brother!" The blade made a painful slice across my throat that wasn't deep enough to kill me.

I had no more will to live. All I ever had was now dead.

My life was Dean.

I looked Sam in the eyes as he completed his thought and killed me. I saw Dean standing next to me.

"Cas," Dean spoke, "why didn't you run? My brother is a vengeful person." He offered me a hand and I took it.

"It was worth it to be with you again, Dean." He pulled me into an embracing hug.

"I missed you too," Dean spoke and we disappeared into the fortress known as Heaven.

We were happy.


End file.
